Secret Letters
by Rose Lupin
Summary: *Chapter 4* As the rugrats enter six grade, it seems secrets are being revealed. What is Chuckie so nervous about? Where does Phil always disappear to? Who keeps writing to Susie? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: This is my first Rugrats fan fiction. I would appreciate reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats.  
  
-----------------  
  
Chuckie looked around, adjusting his thick blue glasses. He was now in six grade, and felt as though he was a king and yet had a deep secret that no one else would ever know. He chattered his teeth as he passed down the school hallway, cringing on the thought of anyone find out, like Tommy or Kimi. The humiliation would be something he couldn't withstand. He would be banished for the rest of his life if anyone caught on...  
  
"Wow, six grade!" Tommy yelled suddenly, coming up from behind Chuckie. "Can ya believe it, Chuck-a-roo?"  
  
"Huh? Chuckie shook his head, having not paid any attention to his best friend. He had other things on his mind at the moment. Actually, he had one person on his mind. An apologetic look crossed his face before he attempted to smile. "Yeah, six grade is great."  
  
"Come on, we're gonna be late for social studies." Tommy said, picking up a rather large book before heading down the hall.  
  
Chuckie absently nodded, picking up a pile of books and slipping a rather small note into his pocket before following....  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Phil looked around the hallway, chewing some strawberry gum. He hadn't seen anyone yet except Chuckie between passing time. Tapping his fingers on his locker-door, he slammed it shut, throwing his orange back-pack over his shoulder.  
  
He continued to walk down the hallway towards social studies until he spotted Lil talking to a few of her friends. She was chattering away, swinging a candy bar in one hand, an English book in the other.  
  
Phil grinned: it was time to make trouble. He carefully snuck up and....  
  
"It's MINE Phillip!" Lil said a few minutes later, seeing her candy bar missing. "Give it to me now!"  
  
"Nah-ah, Lillian," Phillip said. "I didn't take you're stupid candy bar!" It wouldn't be until another minute later that he realized the chocolate around his mouth. His face went a bit red as he ran down the hall, the warning bell ringing in his ears.  
  
"Brothers!" Lillian snorted, crossing her arms. She picked up her books and headed towards English, an imporant note ready for Kimi to read.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Six graders, worse then BABIES!" Angelica stated, throwing away her lunch.  
  
Susie giggled, biting into a hotdog. "I dunno, I don't think they are so bad. Remember when we were in six grade?"  
  
"Ha! At least I wasn't THAT bad!" Angelica snorted, pointing over to Tommy and Phil who had just entered the cafeteria. "Look at them! I mean-geeeez!" Shaking her head, she wanted to change subjects. Talking about six graders was enough to make her sick. Before she was able to make another complaint, though, she saw a poster for the annual "Middle School Dance Night" on the wall. She snorted again. Dances....who needs them?  
  
Susie smiled, fingering a note hidden away in her pocket. She had read it four-no, five times now. It was the sweetest thing she ever read. While Angelica was off stealing a dessert, she read it one more time.  
  
"Dear Susie,  
  
I know that I haven't seen much of you this year. If I did see you, I would wave or say "Hello!" or something. But anyway-I was wondering-would you come to the dance next Saturday night? I can't dance so well but..."  
  
"SUSIE!" Angelica said. "Are you listening?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Angelica. I'm listening."  
  
-------  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Mysteries

Author Note: Hey everyone! Okay, I finally got the second part up. Once again, this is my first rugrats fan fiction :) so please review!  
  
---  
  
Chuckie grabbed his lunch tray and headed for an empty table, Tommy following right behind. Juggling his lunch and blue backpack, Chuckie finally managed to sit down, his glasses going a bit off balance. He made a face as he adjusted them.  
  
"Hey guys," said Phil a minute, sitting down beside Tommy. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," said Tommy, poking at some sort of meat on his tray before shoving it away. He would have to make a note to bring his own lunch from now on.  
  
"I can't believe how much bigger this school is," Phil said. "And I still can't get away from Lillian!" He moaned while Chuckie laughed. "I'm SERIOUS!"  
  
"I can't wait until Dil is in the school next year. It's kind of lonely without him." Tommy said, drinking some juice.  
  
"Ah, come on Tommy, you have to admit that it's kinda nice having a little less torture for a year." Phil remarked, going through his backpack for more gum.  
  
Tommy shrugged as he looked at Phil: it had been much easier now to see the difference between the twins. Phil's hair was much shorter than Lil's, and his peirced eyebrow was a dead giveaway when your memory drew a blank.  
  
Chuckie cringed at the thought of having his eyebrow pierced, while Tommy thought it was, well, kind of neat. "Chuckie hasn't ran into Kimi yet, isn't that right?"  
  
"Nope," Chuckie said absently.  
  
"Hm, well, whatever," Phil said, finally finding his gum. It had been buried behind his large science book. "I can't believe we have a test in science on Friday. I mean, it's the first week of school." Phil mumbled, before his mind drifted off a bit to more important things...  
  
---  
  
Susie smiled as she thought of the note once again. She had gotten up the courage to write back to her secret admirer and yet was afraid Angelica would somehow find out about her little plan. She shrugged: what did Angelica know?  
  
She began to write her note:  
  
"I'd love to come with you to the dance. Where do you want to meet?".... ---  
  
Phil tapped his fingers, staring at the computer screen. For the last hour he had been playing computer games while listening to Lil and a couple of her friends terrorize the house with their high-pitched laughs.  
  
"Sisters," he moaned. He glanced over at his science book in the corner and made a face at all the terms and such he would need to memorize before tomorrow. At least, he thought, he would have Saturday to look forward to, right?  
  
That is, if the person said yes...  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Ohh I will get a little more into depth with Tommy, Angelica, and Kimi in a few chapters. Don't worry, I didn't forget them. 


	3. It's Friday!

Author Note: Another chapter-yay!  
  
---  
  
Phil walked down the hallway towards science class, humming nervously: he had gotten the note back. The note, folded in a neatly, had been calling for him to open it.  
  
Phil gulped, not sure if he could take the suspense much longer.  
  
He'd open it when Chuckie and Tommy were talking about something-or at home when Lillian wasn't there.  
  
Sitting down beside Tommy, he pulled out is text book.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Um-studying." Phil mumbled, not wanting to talk right now.  
  
Tommy shrugged, twirling his pen until the bell rang where, at long last, the tests would be handled out. Tommy was unable to keep from moaning as he glanced at the first question.  
  
Phil nearly topped his pencil, remembering that he didn't know what he was going to wear for the dance. He hated dressing up. Sighing, he looked at the first question on the test, and then the second: at least this class would be quick.  
  
---  
  
Susie was in own place as lunch time came. She had written back to her secret admirer. She knew though, by now, who the person was and found it more than amusing.  
  
"Susie!" Angelic called out.  
  
"What?" Susie asked, meeting face to face with a pile of gray meat. She shuddered: they really needed to improve lunch. She looked over at Angelic who now sat smugly.  
  
"I've gotten TONS of people to ask me out to the dance," Angelic said, waving her hair around. "But I can only choose one."  
  
Susie giggled: she knew for a fact that only two people had asked her out- both who were promptly turned down for one reason or another. At least she had someone to go with to the dance. And, more importantly, someone she liked.  
  
She sighed, thinking about him...  
  
---  
  
Chuckie moaned: why was gym so hard? He had fallen over twice already in the first twenty minutes of class.  
  
He fell down again, and this time Tommy was the one who helped him up.  
  
"What's wrong, Chuck-a-roo?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's-it's just...I HATE GYM!" He leaned back against the wall, heaving deep breaths. "At least it's Friday."  
  
Tommy nodded: wow, the week had gone by fast! Tomorrow would be the dance. He sighed, unsure whether he was going to go or not. He wanted to, of course, but was to afraid to ask anyone he liked.  
  
Waving a hand to Chuckie, he ran back to the other side of the gym.  
  
Well, at least he had one more day before tomorrow night...  
  
--- 


	4. Going to the Dance

Author Note: Hello and happy holidays everyone! : ) I figured that I should post another chapter to this story by now, lol. Sorry for the wait. Please read and review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Phil nervously paced around his room, tugging at his blue shirt collar as he thought: what on earth was he going to wear? He almost had decided to ask Lillian for help but, for some reason, it would have been to humiliating. After about twenty minutes he had decided on blue-no, orange- wait, no black! No, he decided, blue...  
  
As he brushed back his hair, he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Phillip, come onnnn."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute, Lill-ian.' Phil grumbled, glancing back in the mirror.  
  
"Come on, or we'll be late." Lil yelled through the door. "You're not still trying to find a shirt, are you?"  
  
Phil blinked-twice. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm your sister, what can I possibly NOT know? Now come ON!"  
  
"All right, all right!" Phil quickly opened the door, still messing around with his collar. Lil, who had taken one look at her brother, had made a bust of laughter.  
  
"Aw, don't ya look cute!" Lil said, who had also been dressed up. She had on a sparkling green dress, and on her wrist a jewel bracelet. She giggled to herself, knowing that she would be meeting her date at the dance in only an hour.  
  
"Come on." Phil rolled his eyes, leaving for the school.  
  
--------  
  
Phil and Lillian arrived at the dance about ten minutes later, each departing in separate directions. Lillian went over to talk with Kimi.  
  
"Wonder who she's with?" Phil asked, watching his sister leave.  
  
"Why don't we go ask?" Susie said suddenly from behind him. Phil turned around, seeing Susie sweetly smile, brushing a small braid back behind her violet dress. "Hi Phil."  
  
"He-llo Susie," Phil gulped suddenly, not realizing how nervous he had been. Looking at her, he realized how beautiful Susie. "You look great-as usual 'course."  
  
Susie giggled, saying sweetly. "You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
Phil smiled-or rather blushed-having been glad that he had decided to come to the dance and, of course, glad he wrote the note.  
  
---  
  
"I dunno, Tommy. I don't like dances. I'm clumsy." Chuckie muttered, being pushed through the gym doors.  
  
"Come on, Chuckie, you'll love it." Tommy said. "I mean, how hard can it be to find someone to dance with, huh?"  
  
"Harder than you think," Chuckie moaned, sitting down in a nearby chair. An houor ago he had been sitting at home, happy that it was the weekend and that he didn't have homework. He had even beaten a few levels on his computer games, but Tommy had somehow dragged him to the dance. Chuckie had planned on going two days ago but nerves got the best of him. He had wanted to ask someone out, he had asked someone out, hadn't he? Wait, maybe it was only something he made up. Was it a dream he had last night? No, that was the one with clowns...  
  
Why, oh why him?  
  
-----  
  
Author Note: Don't they make a cute couple? Okay, next chapter will have a little plot with Kimi in it for all of you fans. She's at the dance but with who, I wonder? You'll find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
